A New Family
by Clarke1299
Summary: After Charlie is killed she moves to La Push and when there she gains a new Family in the shape of a pack. However, it's not all happy families when she has also gained a stalker who will not give up easily. How will she deal with this and manage to settle down whilst Running from a past mistake?


Hiya, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I'm not 100% sure on the pairing yet but I think i'm leaning towards either Bella/Embry, Bella/Paul or Bella/Jared. If you have a preference please let me know! Thanks for reading.

A/N: I own nothing, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Bella's POV**

 _Ring Ring_

This was the third time my phone had rang in 5 minutes. I've been trying to ignore it, i'm scared it will be _him._ He hasn't left me alone since my first biology class, always looking, staring at me. He found my mobile number and has been texting me. I've lost count of the number of times I said no to his advances and he's still cornered me.

 _Ring Ring_

I was knocked for my thought process and set the lasagne i'd just finished making on the side and started following the noise to try and find the phone. If it was him, I was planning to put him in his place and tell him exactly where to stick his advances.. I was sick and tired of being scared to go out alone again, scared that he'd be there watching me. After another 30 seconds the phone stopped ringing, I sighed and continued to search for it in hopes i could dial back the number.

All of a sudden I heard frantic knocking on my front door, I ran to the door and flung it open worried about who it was.

"Jake! How are you? Come in." I said to the familiar figure with a wide grin on my face, we'd started hanging out more recently but I hadn't seen him for almost a week.

"No time. Charlie. Hospital. Now." He said out of breath. It was only then I properly looked at him. His normally smiley face was serious, he had tears in his eyes and looked as though he'd just run a mile. As I was taking him in my brain started to register what he was saying. Charlie was in hospital. I rang back in, grabbed my car keys and sprinted to the red beast as I liked to call my truck. As I started the engine Jake lept into the passenger seat and I pulled away more frantically than ever.

"What happened?" I asked Jake, dreading the answer.

"He was shot on duty. He was going to deal with a domestic abuse case next door to us in La Push and got shot. The guy who shot him shot his wife and himself straight after." Jake explained. "He got taken to Forks though as there is better technology there and so better chances," He continued.

I was speeding down the road faster than i'd ever driven before, I was determined to get there in at least half the time, I had to see him.

"Where was he shot? Is he okay?" I asked, only just being able to properly think and ask what I wanted to know, and was terrified to know.

He turned to look at me, I could feel his stare on my cheek. Just from that I knew it wouldn't be good news.  
"Bella," He started, "Hes getting all the help he can, we tried to ring you multiple times so you could get there in time. He's holding on as hard as he can but they really don't think he'll make it. He was shot in the main artery in his leg and bled too much."

That was who was calling me. How could I have been so selfish that I didn't answer the phone. I couldn't believe it. We were about 5 minutes from the hospital and I put my foot down harder. I had to see him. Talk to him. I drove in silence for the rest of the way. I couldn't stop and cry, if I did I would miss him. I pulled up in front of the hospital and jumped out running into reception. I left the keys in my car and hoped Jake would sort it out. As I reached reception I stopped to ask where he was, but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a strangled cry. I couldn't hold it in of the women recognised me as Charlie's daughter and straight away told me where to go. I nodded my thanks and took off at a breakneck speed toward the ward I was directed to.

I could tell which room he was in because filling the corridor either side was police officers as well as a mass of dark skinned men obviously from La Push. I stopped as soon as I reached the door, ignoring everyone around me. For some reason my feet wouldn't move. My brain became mush and I just collapsed. I was getting ready to just set up camp here and never move, but then I remembered the vow I had silently made to myself in the car. I would not be selfish anymore, and doing this was selfish. I stood to my feet, all eyes on me, wiped my eyes on my sleeve and slowly opened the door.

The sight that was in front of me was enough to set my eyes off again, He was laid out on the bed, laying still with his eyes closed. I would have thought he was sleeping if it wasn't for the bandage around his head, blood spattered over his face and clothes and hundreds of drips and wires protruding out of both arms and his nose. I held back the sobs though, not wanting to make it any worse for him. I made a conscious effort to put one foot in front of the other and move towards his bed. It was only then that I saw the short shape of Billy Black sitting on the other side of his bed. I nodded silently and moved closer to I was standing right next to his head. I could see his laboured breathing and hear the weak heartbeat on the monitor.

"Hey Daddy," I whispered, not wanting the break the silence in the room but also wanting to let him know I was here. I looked at Billy and saw the tears staining his eyes and clothes. I tried to smile at me but knew it was empty, as empty as mine was to him. I placed my hand in Charlie's and tried again.

"Hey Daddy, i'm here." I said a bit louder. Still no response.  
"What did I tell you about being a hero?" I said trying to lighten the mood. Again he didn't move except a small grin appearing on his face. That's all I needed to set off my tears again. I squeezed his hand just to know I was there and wasn't planning to leave any time soon.

I closed my eyes as I was trying to comprehend thoughts in my head I heard a quiet rasping voice.  
"Hey bells, I'm sorry," I opened my eyes and looked to my father, his eyes were open and were filled with guilt but also love. I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him when I didn't know how long he had left, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"I forgive you," I whispered and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. Each breath he took became more and more laboured until I heard a whispered "I love you Bells" before the heart monitor began to go haywire. That lasted for less than 5 seconds before there was just a long, monotone beep being produced. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound. It couldn't be Charlie. It must have been a fault in the machine. I squeezed his hand hoping for a response. I tried again. "Daddy. Just squeeze my hand" I said, "Please, Just squeeze it, so I know it's just the machine." Still no response. I started to get more frantic as I heard Billy shouting for the nurse. The door swung open and I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice telling me to move.

I couldn't, I was stuck there. All of a sudden I felt a pair of warm arms sweeping me up and taking me out of the room.  
"NO, PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE TO BE THERE! WHEN HE WAKES UP HE CAN'T BE ALONE! IT'S JUST THE MACHINE!" I screamed at the owner of the arms trying to wriggle out. I knew I was wrong. I was being delusional. But I couldn't loose Charlie, i'd only had him back for 2 months. I needed him.

"Shhhhh, they're doing everything they can," I heard a really calm soothing voice say in my ear.  
"But Jake..." I tried to say to him.  
"Don't say anything, we're all here for you and for him, just wait," He said once more.

I looked around for the first time at the other people filling the corridor. They all had looked of sadness and sympathy on their faces. I'd never know Charlie had this many friends. I stopped wriggling realising I was once again being selfish. All these people had known him for longer, spent more time with him, knew him better and were just as sad and heartbroken as I was feeling.

"Please put me down," I begged Jake. I placed me gently on my feet but they couldn't hold me, I flopped to the floor and I curled up against the wall just waiting to hear anything.

What seemed like half an hour later, but was probably only 5 minutes, I heard the door open and we all looked there in synchrony. A tall pale doctor with blond hair emerged with a solemn look on his face and his amber eyes searched for me. When he found me he made eye contact, walked over and crouched down on his feet so be closer in level to me. I knew what was coming. I could tell.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr Cullen, I honestly wish I could give you any news other than this, but i'm afraid he didn't make it." I let out all the sobs, all the tears and all the emotions i'd been holding in. Running into the room I sat next to him again. He looked so at peace, the pain that had covered his face earlier had all gone. He looked happy.

I didn't know what to do, I sat down next to him and thought of all the memories we'd had together, most of them when I was younger. I was aware that there was bustling going on around me but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I felt a warm hand be placed on my shoulder which pulled me out of my stupor. I looked up to find it was Billy, he looked as broken as I felt. He held his arms open to me and I threw myself into them.

"Shhh babygirl, it's alright. He's not in pain anymore," I heard him murmuring to me.\ using his nickname for me. I felt safe in his arms, and finally said what had been worrying me."I can't go back home. Not without him. I can't live there without him." I sobbed into his shoulder. Without skipping a beat he replied,  
"You won't be. We have two spare rooms after Rachael and Rebecca, you're moving in with us, we'll transfer your schools and you can start fresh." It felt as though a weight had been lifted off both pieces of my broken heart. I knew Billy and Charlie were half brothers and Jake saw his 'uncle' as a second father. Of anyone they would feel as close to me about this.  
"Can you sort everything out, including you know... his funeral?" I asked nervously. I had no idea how to do it and I couldn't deal with the pain of it.  
"Of course babygirl." He smiled sadly.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

It was today, Charlie's funeral. I was dreading it but knew I could get through it with Jake and Billy. They'd been amazing to me these last few weeks, I'd moved in with them and was due to be starting school next Monday at La Push. Each day got a little bit easier, with their help and she was crying less and less each day.

I climbed out of bed and saw the black dress and shoes laid out on her desk chair for me ready for the day. I got dressed on shedding a few tears and left my room to the living room. As I walked in I was Billy and Jake both sat in there looking solemn in their black suits. I gave them both a watery smile and moved over to sit next to Jake on the sofa. He held out his hand for me and I took it. We've been each others rocks these last few days and I honestly don't know what i'd have done without him.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes, do you think you can manage some food?" Billy asked gently. I shook my head. I know he's been worried about me and how little i'm eating, I just can't seem to stomach it, I feel too sick all the time. "I understand, but you know I won't be so lenient next week when you start school," He said seriously.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," I gave him a small smile as I responded. We heard a knock on the front door and Jake stood up to answer it.  
"Hi Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth" I heard him say opening the door wider for them to walk in. I looked up and gave them all a smile as they walked in. As they entered the living room I stood up and gave them all a hug. Leah and Seth had been as good as Jake at looking after me. Leah herself had been feeling horrendous over stuff that happened with her ex boyfriend but apparently after what happened to Charlie she said she realised that things could be a lot worse in life. Seth had just been a sweetheart and had seemed to make it his mission to make me laugh.

"Lets go and say our proper goodbyes." I said to them standing up. I left the house being flanked by Leah and Jake with Seth on Jake's other side. Behind us Sue and Harry were pushing Billy. We walked down the track towards the road and began walking to first beach. We'd decided to have the funeral there as it would be at Charlie's favourite place, near the water then have a bonfire in the evening where everyone would tell stories about Charlie. As we walked closer I saw a sea of Police officers who must have been there to pay respect to their fallen Chief. Emerging onto the beach I saw all the effort Billy had put into organising the day. We walked straight over to the front row of seats so we could all sit together and lean on each other through the pain.

There must have been at least a hundred people come up to us with their condolences. It was lovely to see that Charlie had so many friends and wouldn't have been alone when I was living with Renee. I felt bad the fact that she hadn't come but I knew she wouldn't have felt welcome due to the fact she left Charlie.

"If you could all take your seats please" I heard Harry say to everyone. He was going to be speaking to us all as he was not only Charlie's friend, but also chief of the tribe.

I sat in silence through the speeches choosing not to stand up and speak as I know I wouldn't make it through one sentence without breaking down in front of everyone. I felt tears dripping down my face the whole time and lost count of the number of tissues I had gotten through. My hand stayed firmly in Jake's the whole time which kept me grounded the whole time.

At the end when we stood up to say goodbye to Charlie all I could say to him was, "Goodbye Daddy I love you, I hope there's an abundance of fish up there to catch." which made everyone who heard chuckle. We moved over towards a log that was seated near the bonfire and sat down ready to not move the whole time.

Jake sat next to me and I leaned into him, he was becoming my brother and I felt comfort rolling off him in waves. Leah and Seth both left to get us food and drinks and then to go and mingle shortly before the stories were told. I was staring into the bonfire when a bottle of beer was shoved into my hand and a plate of sandwiches onto my lap. I looked up to say thank you to Leah but instead was met with a pair of Dark brown eyes I didn't recognise. The owner had dark cropped hair, a white shirt with sleeves rolled up, black pants on with black shoes. The thing I couldn't help but stare at though were the eyes, there was something so captivating about the eyes that seemed to pierce me.

"Hey, Bells, we're going to start soon, come and sit with us," Billy called over from the other side of the fire. He was sat With Billy and the Deputy Chief of police who I presumed would be the Chief now. I pulled Jake up and before walking over to them I turned and said a quick thanks to the guy for my beer and food. holding them both in one hand I grabbed Jake's hand and we made out way over. I thought i heard a faint growl as we walked away but I realised it was probably my mind going crazy after the last few weeks.

We sat down and I was happy listening to the stories being told around the fire. Even though the day was about Charlie and I knew I should be thinking about him, my ind seemed distracted by the man from before. How piercing his eyes had been and how kind his face looked. I scoured the area for him but couldn't see him, clearly he'd not been as close to Charlie as the rest round the fire were. I had a look and saw the majority of people were police, a few were from the council and the last 3 I saw i'd never seen before. They ha the same haircut as the man from earlier and had a similar big physic and all seemed incredibly muscly. I felt Leah nudge me and shake her head. She leaned down and whispered "The middle one is Sam." Straight away I turned towards her realising i'd been checking out her ex boyfriend. I didn't look over at them again and I tried not to think of the man from earlier. If they were friends with the man who broke my friends hear then they were just as bad as Sam I decided.

After the stories were told, Leah and Jake pulled me up and we got ready to head home. Leah was going to stay overnight in the hopes that I would sleep a bit better than I previously had. As we made to leave the beach I was stopped by a pair of twin boys who couldn't be older than 12 that were walking sadly towards me. They looked up and made eye contact. Leah and Jake grabbed my hands and held them tightly. I looked at them and they looked worried. Before I could ask what was wrong I heard a voice.

"Excuse me," A quiet voice said. I looked back at the twins. The slightly taller one spoke again, "Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked nervously. I nodded silently to him and he continued. "I'm really sorry about what happened. It was our father that killed him." He said looking down. I started to feel anger rise up inside of me. "He saved us. He ran in just before my parents killed us. They we're trying to drown us." He finished. All my anger flew out of me. I couldn't be angry at him. Not only had they lost their parents. They hadn't known the love of a parent. At least Charlie always made sure I knew the love he had for me.

I dropped to my knees and held my arms open for them. They ran into my arms and we sobbed together. Although my father had been killed. He'd saved two lives in the process. I had only been told of the death and murder carried out.


End file.
